Akax Fem Kuroko Mini Adventures
by a-devious-engineer
Summary: Just a light series of adventures for the GOM plus a protective female Kuroko. Story 3: Who would have thought a lucky item will make the resident Tsundere say those cheesy lines. Kuroko seems to be amused while the others of course think otherwise.
1. The Red Head Curse

**A/n: Light or mini adventures involving the GOM plus a protective female Kuroko. **

**Warning: Female Kuroko, bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just stupid ideas for some stupid stories.**

* * *

**Story 1: The Red-head Curse**

The generation of miracles decided to visit an old bath house near their training camp. Kagami, Himuro and Takao joined them with addition of their female managers Momoi and Kuroko. Kuroko is a little bit odd that day. Her hair is dyed red much to the amusement of others. Her new hair makes her too much noticeable now.

"Being my fan girl now, Tetsumi?" Akashi asked while evilly smirking.

"Hey you are not the only red head in here" said by Kagami. Kuroko did not say anything to them.

They arrive from the bath house after a very long walk. Akashi leaves the group to gather their keys.

"Man, that was a long, long walk. I am already tired" a weary whine could be heard courtesy of a blond teen.

"I'm hungry, where is Akachin, when do we eat?" said a very, very tall teen with a purple hair.

"Yeah me too, Ne Shin-chan and I will share rooms right?" a raven headed teen exclaimed already plotting a scheme to troll his partner later.

"Shut up Takao, nobody wants to hear your opinion, who invited you anyway?" said a green haired teen that was strangely holding a big banana cushion.

The group continued their rubbish discussion only shutting up when a red head teen came out from the entrance. He handed the keys to them and gave an instruction for their dinner later.

Not far away, hidden in the bushes, a pair of eyes is intensely looking to the new arrive red head teen.

"Red heads hugh?" the person smirked evilly.

* * *

After the chaotic dinner, they relax themselves in the sauna. Kagami felt sleepy in the relaxing bath as all of the other teens already went to their rooms. He did not notice a shadow lurking in the background as he close his tired eyes.

In the next morning, Kagami overslept so he immediately ran out of his room. As he walked to their dining room, he noticed some of the bath house staffs are glaring at him. Some whispering but he did not understand why. He decided to ignore them since he was already late.

When he opened the sliding door to the dining room, everyone stops to whatever they are doing.

Silence consume the room. Everyone is looking at him. Eyes are all widened.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." He said as he bowed his head. When he raise his head he was confuse to their facial expressions.

"What?" he asked.

Takao could no longer help it. "Pfffft" he hold his stomach and then a loud laugh breaks the silence. He was currently rolling in the floor while laughing with his teary eyes. Kise is at the edge of joining him. The corners of his eyes have tears too and he is trying so hard to close his mouth. Himuro's face is shocked and with traces of concerns. Murasakibara drops his food and his jaw. Akashi closed his eyes trying to calculate the chances of the situation they are currently in.

Midorima stutter and would have drop his jaw from there. He would like to kick Takao to stop his annoying actions but he felt weak from what he is seeing.

Kuroko still with a poker face handed him a mirror. When he saw his head, his eyes whitens and his body turns into a stone.

In the mirror, he could see that someone decided to play an evil prank on him. His hair has been ridiculously cut. The back of his head is now as shiny as a newly waxed floor and he could see sparkles at the top of his head. At the end of the sparkles are black strips waving like a half crest moon. The culprit still leave some of his black bangs. Upon examining the damage, his world crushed little by little. He sulked in the corner not knowing how and when this happens. When he recovered, he emanates a dark aura and was ready to kill anyone who did this to him.

"What's up with that hairstyle all of a sudden Kagamicchi?" Kise said trying to contain his laugh.

"Well at least some of your bangs are left" commented by the tanned teen. His face expressed amusement and disgust at the same time.

"Is this some kind of a revolutionary style? Like a required hairstyle for a newly established gang?" asked Takao trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"At least all people will be focusing on your double eyebrows now" said Murasakibara which earns laughs from Kise, Aomine and Takao.

"Shut up all of you. Oi Akashi, I know you are a self-centered bastard, but cutting my entire hair is too much." Kagami shouted at the red head.

"I did not do this, so if you would please calm your nerves down and rethink the situation first" he calmly said to him. He then stands up and leave the room. He signaled them to do the same.

They talk to the manager about the incident and clearly she was hiding something from them. Upon Akashi's persuasion _or threat, _she told them that their baths are known to have a curse. For the red headed only though as their customers will be mysteriously shaved off of their red hairs. The culprit was never found and after the news broke off they rarely have any customers left. However as the people already forgotten it and it is been long since any accident occurred, they thought it will never happen again.

"What if your eyebrows are red too, Kagami?" Takao said again. He was still amusing himself with the situation.

"Shut up Takao." Midorima shout at Takao. He could no longer take any jokes because he was trying hard to keep his serious an annoyed face but deep down he wanted to laugh at the face of the doomed not-anymore-red head.

"Did you know this Tetsumi?" Akashi asked the now red head phantom. The girl said no in the most polite way and asks permission to leave the room.

"Oh no, Akashicchi, what if Kurokocchi gets attacked?" Kise worriedly ask their captain. He was even imaging a bald Kuroko but when he faced the captain he even imagined him bald.

"As if we will allow that" growled Aomine. He will protect the girl even without them telling him.

"This is troublesome, of all days why did she decide to dye her hair red now." Midorima commented.

"We will not leave each other without company at all times, especially the girls." Akashi ordered them. "And Kise your face is annoying, I will cut it too if you continue your unhelpful imagination" he added.

* * *

That night, Momoi wakes them up to tell them Kuroko is missing. They split up to find her. Akashi, alone went to the shrine at the south of the bath house. He spotted a red hair in the temple. He was sure it was Tetsumi. She was not alone though and a bald short man holding something sharp was in her front. He runs immediately feeling concerned for her but before he got there the man was already down in his knees. He did not make himself visible yet and just listen to their conversations. He learned that the man is the manager's husband.

"My wife and I are working really hard for our bath house. We have a son whom we loved so much. But one day, he took his life. We did not know what really happens. His suicide note contained four words, those four words that were sculpted in my mind up to this day. _I hate red heads._ I learned that at school a red head guy will always bully him. I did not say anything about it to my wife but whenever I see a red head I could not contain my emotions. At every minute of my life I curse myself for not being with him when he felt lost." He cried in her front.

"I'm sure your son had reasons for hating a particular red head but do you have to hate all of them too? Your wife seems a little sad when she was telling us that there were rarely any customers left after this incident you created. Do you want to make her sad too?" Akashi was surprised she could say things like that.

As the man cried and promised not to do anything stupid again, Tetsumi decided she will not report him since there are no grave damages done, but if he did not keep his promise, she will made sure he will be facing consequences.

When the man left, Akashi walked towards Tetsumi. "So you really knew before" Tetsumi faced him and she run her hands in his red hair.

"I will always protect my teammates well except for the places I am not allowed to like the sauna for the boys" she bluntly said.

Akashi knew that Tetsumi is so protective with them especially with him but her silent nature is hardly expressing her feelings. She might have known the curse beforehand so she decided to make herself the bait. Tetsumi would always make herself in dangerous situations like this. If she just said anything before it would be fewer disturbances but she might not want to bother them.

There are many things that he did not know about the girl and that makes him want to be with her always.

The girl stop touching his hair and smiled to him. After seeing her smile, he already forgot that he will lecture her. They looked at each other in the eyes. He move closer and this time it was his turn to touch her head.

"I still like that teal hair of yours. I-"

Before Akashi could continue or do anything they heard their teammates calling their names. Tetsumi for the first time after arriving in the bath house, in his observation, felt relaxed. Akashi will treasure every moment that he could see her very rare smiles_. _This time is exceptionally different since she is laughing at the swaying bangs of Kagami as he run towards them.

* * *

_~ Preview Next Story: The Perverted Ganguro_

_A stupid case terrorizes the city as some girls' underwear went missing. A witness says that the culprit is a tanned blue headed man._

_"The hell I would do something like that" but nobody believes Aomine as he was invited for questioning especially when he was holding an indecent magazine. Tetsumi thought otherwise._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. A sudden confession

A/n: This story is a break from Akakuro story, there is no pairing. I could not publish it in another story because this is a gift to those who fav and follow this story even though I did not update for so long. I will upload the preview in the last chapter on the next story and I will update soon. Sorry for any disappointment.

* * *

Summary: When Kuroko Tetsumi tries to confess to a random double-browed red head, the generation of miracles of course would make sure to meddle in the unexpected affair.

Setting: Kuroko and the generation of miracles are in third year, middle school

Warning: Female Kuroko and you may find some character to be OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Story:**

_~The Perfect Scenery~_

The day is finally retiring. The sun is slowly painting its glorious colors all over the horizon. Small whirls of wind dance along with few pink leaves and some are kissing the timid swaying grass on the ground. The sakura tree stands majestically at the scene, branches undulating as if conducting nature's silent orchestra. Amidst the concerto a nervous girl is standing beside the tree, yet she could not appreciate the perfect scenery in her front.

Her shoulder length, sky blue hair was caught by the playful breeze moving it a little away from her face. Her cheeks are tinted with a slight pink which is very noticeable against her porcelain skin. A tall guy with a red and black hair could be seen in her front. His wrinkled forehead and his arched double brow express confusion. His lips slightly moving and his voice stuck inside his throat indicate his awkwardness to their situation.

"I've been meaning to ask you this" she started to speak. Her bangs still covering her eyes…

**STOP!** The background music halt making a screeching sound of tape.

"Hey, we're not in a _shoujo manga_ aren't we? You are making this whole thing gay" a tanned blue haired teen said to the yellow head who was describing the scenery in their front. They were hiding from the girl and they could not hear what they are talking about. They were ducking in a bush which barely hides their heads a kilometer away from the tree.

"Yeah and what's up with that stupid orchestra?" said the green head with a broken spectacled and shirt covered in mud. He was standing unlike the yellow, blue and purple head because there is no need to hide when he was like a tree himself.

"Waahh, I'm just describing what I am seeing… Kurokocchi is confessing just like in _shoujo manga_, you know when there is always a wind and the sakura leaves and then the couple would look at each other and.. " he could no longer continue what he was saying as he is crying. He is biting some of his shirt which is already torn and his hair is messy. No one would believe he is a model with his appearance like that.

"Yeah we could already see that. Still can't believe it though" said the blue haired teen getting angry with the scene in his front. He had flour all over half of his face and some are sticking to his blue hair. "Tetsu…" he whispered. He felt helpless. He could not do anything to stop her from confessing.

_Sad background music commenced._

The purple head giant is not holding any food at the moment but he did not notice. He is looking directly at the girl. His expression tells a story that he lost something that he really, really sought. "Kuro-chin" he said while his face is now serious.

The green head did not look away from the girl. For once he wanted to shout and took her away from the guy, even away from all his teammates but he couldn't. He kept his mouth shut. His disability to tell what he really feels is finally taking its toll in his chest. He stand still not minding the dirty shirt and his broken glass after all there is more broken pieces inside of him.

The red head with fiery heterochromatic eyes is also standing. His fist is closed like he wanted to hit someone. Looking at the blushing girl, his eyes and grip started to soften. He directs his gaze on the ground, for the first time he was helpless. "So this is defeat, huh?"

* * *

_~Love at first sight~_

Earlier that day they were happy walking home while eating popsicles. They are in their usual moods. There is the loud Kise who is always trying to annoy them. Eventually, Aomine will hit him making him cry and annoy them more. Midorima will then make a comment about their intelligence level and Murasakibara will add more insult that will make Aomine shout at them. Akashi will reprimand them making them all quiet. And lastly, Tetsumi will make a light conversation to elevate the mood. But this time the last drill did not happen. When they look at the girl they see her far behind them and she is staring at something.

They follow the direction of her sight and saw a red haired guy with a bag full of burgers and holding a drink. Then the wind suddenly blows from him towards Kuroko making her eyes slightly widens.

_Why do birds, suddenly appear…every time you are near?_

She is frozen from her spot and her gaze is not averting away to her subject. Their eyes met for a second but the guy breaks it off and they are sure he did not see her.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky…every time you walk by?_

The guy is very tall and he has an athletic built in their observation. He had a red hair with roots that are black so they assume he just colored his hair.

_Just like me, they long to be... close to you…_

The striking feature of his face is his double brow which Midorima wanted to pluck being an obsessive compulsive that he is.

They felt angry towards the innocent guy. He will regret the day the angels got together and accidentally sprinkled moon dust all over him. Moon dusts which literally smell like gun powder. Oh yes, they will try sprinkling gun powder to him and canon him back to the moon. They wanted to eliminate him as soon as possible. As they are contemplating his death, Kuroko moves closer to him who still did not notice her.

Kuroko stop when she got closer and then she closes her eyes. They realize what she was trying to do. She was trying to smell him. Midorima and Akashi can't believe what they are seeing. Murasakibara crushed the box of popsicles he was holding. Aomine and Kise went full retard. They see a tint of pink from her pale cheeks. Now they are no longer just angry with him, they absolutely despise the guy.

"Ano.." Kuroko tried to talk.

The guy jumped from his spot. "Waah.. A-aaa G-ghooost!" he shouted while pointing to Kuroko. He ran away immediately after composing his feet.

The generation of miracle was happy the guy left but then realized they witnessed the very first heartbreak of their phantom. They went beside her immediately. She just stared at the direction of the running guy with her still deadpan face but her eyes were slightly widened and there was a small tear forming in the corner of her big eyes.

"Kurokocchi..We don't know what to say, but you have to forget all about him" Kise tried to console the teal head girl first.

"I can't" they heard her say much to their surprise.

"Tetsu, what's up with him?" Aomine asked her.

"It's my first…" she said lowly but they all heard her making their chest hurt in every way.

"Kuro-chin should not feel sad. We are all here for you." Murasakibara said to her.

"But I badly wanted ..." she was clearly trying not to cry.

"There's no use in crying to the likes of him, he already ran away. Not that I care but if I did I will chase him and punch his stupid face." Midorima commented.

Kuroko's blue round eyes directed to the owner of those emerald eyes. Midorima tried to look at other things so she would not see the guilt that starting to build in his face. Akashi just observed and tried to contemplate what's going on Kuroko's mind but he could not read her this time.

Kuroko hold Midorima's hands much to shock of the green head and annoyance of others. "You're right, there's no use in crying but I should not give up. I will follow him. Thank you Midorima-kun."

Before they could react, Kuroko already run towards the guy's direction. They looked at Midorima trying to blame him for giving her the idea.

Someone is clearly blinded by her first love. Worriedly, they followed her to make her stop as soon as possible.

* * *

_~The chase~_

They see her running to cross the street, still chasing for the unknown guy. The light turns red when they are at the edge of the street and could not cross for awhile. They tried calling her but to no avail because her mind is focused elsewhere. When the cars blocked their view they could not longer see where she went to.

"Kurokocchi!" shouted Kise. Some fans immediately spot the blonde which is bad news. They immediately run towards him. The blonde which is so focused in looking for Kuroko did not notice that some parts of his shirt were already held by the fans. Only when he heard the ripping sound of a fabric that he became aware of the attacking monsters. The other generation of miracles already left him and scattered so they could look for Kuroko and because they did not want to be bothered by the stupid blonde and his fans.

He ran away from the crowd but some of his clothes are already torn and his hair has become a mess. While running he did not notice a teen walking in his direction holding his newly-repaired guitar.

He ran him over, even stepping on his beloved guitar. The crowd of girls follows as if they did not see him.

"What the? My guitar!" He said while holding his destroyed treasure.

That simple action will cause the blonde his whole highschool a problem, because on that day the black haired teen promised himself that if he will ever see that guy again he will sure to kick his back hard.

* * *

_~A Make-up Transformation~_

Frame 1 (the original face): A tanned teen is running in the sidewalk looking for the teal head.

Frame 2 (the make up): He was so busy looking for the teal head that he did not see a brunette with a mushroom like head who was carrying a large bag of flour.

Frame 3 (the application): Next thing he knew there were white all over the place. He could feel some flavorless powder inside his mouth.

"I'm sorry" the brunette keep mumbling and bowing his head. He looked at Aomine. "pffft. I'm sor…" he was trying not to laugh and apologize at the same time.

Frame 4 (the transformation): In his front, standing a man that looked like a_ chocolate crinkles._

* * *

_~She's not in the cakes~_

Meanwhile, Murasakibara tried to look for Kuroko at a bakery shop. His instinct made him looked there. He made sure she wasn't in the single arc cake refrigerator. He examined very well the cakes displayed if there are no traces and prints of Kuroko. Looking made him hungry but he did not want the other guys to see Kuroko first and take her away from him. He was so distressed that he did not see a black haired teen with a mole under his right eye approaching.

"Hi, You looked so down. May I help you?" the teen said.

"Hmmmm.. I'm looking for a very rare vanilla" the giant absentmindedly said.

"I know other bakeries aside from here. Would you like me to accompany you?" the teen asked.

The purple head looked at the teen and thought for a while.

"Okay, but I don't like sharing." And so the quest to find the "rare vanilla" begins for them.

* * *

_~An unexpected ride~_

Midorima felt miserable but tried to focus on finding Kuroko. "What a bother" he said to himself. He felt tired but he remembered the blushing face of Kuroko and when she held his hand. He took a note that the bandage he is wearing now will be placed in his collectibles along with important paraphernalia like the notebook of Kuroko that mysteriously disappear in their first year.

"Yo" a raven haired teen was trying to talk to him.

_He will go away if I act like I did not see him. He said to himself._

"Don't act like you did not see me. I am kind of new in this place and I need help. Will you help with some direction?" he said to Midorima.

Then he saw what he is riding, a wooden carriage that is being pulled by a bicycle. He thought since he was tired, he could use the carriage to look for Kuroko.

"Okay, only if you help me first." he said to the raven haired.

What he miscalculated is the capacity of the rickshaw. It could not carry his weight. The carriage is mounted on a frail springs to the bicycle. The only thing he remembered is the boy trying so hard to pull him with his bike when they are going uphill and upon a hard push he was the only one going downhill.

The raven haired just watched the horrible face of the green head upon the realization of his impending doom while mumbling about slaves and tortures.

* * *

~_A joy ride~_

Akashi on the other hand is walking slowly. Calculating every move Kuroko made before disappearing. He was sure she went this way. He just needs to follow the lead. Her presence is so subtle that she did not leave any mark but his emperor eyes clearly pointing him the right way.

Every human being or even animals will never try to approach him when he is emanating his menacing aura. But there are events that is absolutely out of the equation and that for example is a green head inching closer to him while riding in an uncontrolled carriage.

* * *

_~Moment of truth~_

_Back to the present.._

They are all silent when they saw Kuroko already in front of the red head guy. They are in a complete mess but still they knew that if they tried to stop her now, she will get angry to them.

"I…" they hear her say. They wanted to freeze the time and take away Kuroko from him.

"Sorry for scaring you like that earlier but I wanted to say something to you. I know you did not know me but I.. I really wanted to.." wind blow in their direction. She closes her eyes again.

"That smell, I really felt nostalgic by it. Ano, the drink you are holding. It looks and smells like the first vanilla milkshake I ever had. I could not find anything like that now. I just really wanted to know where did you bought it.." They all fall immediately from their spot.

* * *

_~Omake~_

_They made a vanilla party at the rooftop for Kuroko. Everyone likes to impress her with the vanilla they brought even though Midorima says it is his lucky item for the day. Too bad the star of the party had no idea and is busy chasing a gray haired man holding a limited edition light novel._

* * *

A/n: The italized part when Kuroko first saw Kagami is from the song "Close to You" by the Carpenters.

The next story will be Aomine being accuse as a pervert.

Thanks for reading and if you would be kind enough to leave me a review.


	3. The Unlucky Item

**Summary: Who would have thought a tsundere could be cheesy with a help of a lucky item. Tetsumi seems to be delighted while the others are unimpressed.**

Setting: Third year middle school

Warning: Female Kuroko and grammar issue.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by its rightful owner, I'm just here trying so hard to put some smile on the readers.

* * *

It never occurred to him that a day in his life would come into this, nor anyone who knew him would live to see this day as well. The resident Oha-Asa freak, for the first time in history, cursed his suppose to be lucky item for the day. It never help that he ranked last in the said astrological analysis of sun signs. He also took extra precautions per its advice that being with Aquarius would increase his luck that day. And yet, it felt so wrong. Someone surely messed up his horoscope that day.

He woke up feeling his normal self that day. His bed is as tidy as if no one occupied it the night before. His room is plain and orderly with all displays properly aligned and spotless. After his usual self empowerment ritual, he took his time to look at a mirror and gratify the personal preference of his reflection.

While walking to school, he listened to Oha Asa as usual. He increased the volume when his sign is already being told.

_Oh no, the day will not be good for Cancers. There would be lots of pain coming your way. Please make sure to bring your lucky item, a megaphone and as much as possible always use it. You may also want to be get closed with an Aquarius to increase your luck today._

_Good day all listener. May fate will always be in your favor. Till next…_

He did not finish the announcement. Dark clouds form from the sky. He wanted to return home immediately upon listening to the impending doom of his near future. For sure this day will not be good for him. However he might not have any future if he did not attend the practice Akashi set for them. He prayed to gods that he could make it till the end of the day.

Upon walking he saw an unusual cart at the corner of the street. He could not judge if the woman is selling those things in her cart. He is not interested.

"I need he…" he heard the old lady but he did not bother to look at her. He didn't want to be late for their training and face the wrath of a devil reincarnate.

He passed by the old woman but he caught something shining from the corner of his eyes, a megaphone of course. He turned his back and eyed his suppose to be lucky item for today.

"Oh, you want that megaphone?" the old lady said while smiling to him. He did not like her aura but wanted the megaphone badly.

"I'll give it to you free, if you will help me move my cart there."

Who would refuse a free lucky item after all it will increase his luck today? After helping the old lady he received his sought item and he bowed to her.

The mysterious old lady watched him disappear from the corner, an upward crest was then form from her lips.

He opened the gym's door and the other members are already there.

"You are late, Shintarou". He heard the captain.

"Sorry Akashi, I help someone on the way" he explained.

"Eh? Midorimacchi help someone, I can't believe it." He did not like the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Because she said I could have this megaphone if I help her." He explained further.

"Oh, that's why" said by the blonde while nodding.

"Is that your lucky item for today Midorin, can I borrow it for awhile? I have to wake up Daichan. He will never see what's coming" asked Momoi while smiling cutely at him. He is not impressed of course.

He used the megaphone to answer that it is his lucky item for today and should not be used to that stupid ganguro. The woman is loud enough that she did not need to use the megaphone.

"Yes, but please be careful" they stop from whatever they are doing. Even Akashi spared him a glance. They are all shocked not from the loudness of his voice but from what he had said.

"You're being gentleman today Midorimacchi. Whatever happens to your tsundereness?" said Kise with his voice as loud as someone with megaphone.

"I'm so proud of you Midochin." Murasakibra commented while tapping his shoulder.

Midorima was shocked too. He never intended to say that. _Ever._ But the pink haired manager already snatched the megaphone and thanked him while running to the rooftop to get the lazy tanned teen.

After changing to his basketball attire, he started warming up for his punishment. Akashi is being generous that day and gave him "only" 200 laps around the school. He hope Momoi come back soon because he is already running out of luck.

200 laps later, he saw Momoi and Aomine walking together to the gym. Both seems awkward to each other which is a little bit odd. They noticed that Momoi has a red flushed on her face and Aomine avoid looking at her.

"What happened to the two of you?" asked Tetsumi looking concerned to her light and bestfriend.

"No, n-othing." Aomine stuttered while avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Eh? Smells fishy" commented Kise.

Murasakibara looked at his fish flavored snack. "Yeah, smells fishy and yummy" while munching some of the junk foods.

"No Murasakicchi, they seem to be suspicious" replied Kise.

"Let's just get to practice and get this day over with." Aomine said avoiding all of their questioning looks.

Practice continued while Momoi rethink about what happens in the rooftop.

* * *

_~At the rooftop_

"Oi Daichan, wake up. We have a practice today." Her voice is so loud that Aomine immediately woke up thinking the building is collapsing or Godzilla is eating all their professors. He wouldn't want to miss that. When he saw nothing but his bestfriend he was disappointed.

"What's that, your voice isn't loud enough that you need a stupid megaphone" he shouted to the pink haired girl.

"It will help waking you up and I think it's super effective." Momoi was glad that the teen is already standing up and there is no need to drag him all the way to the gym. She would thank Midorima later and probably add megaphones to her list the next time she went to shop.

"That's why no one dates you.." Aomine grab the megaphone and shout at her face for revenge. He smirked at her waiting for her angry reaction.

"...But I like to date you." The smirk vanished from his face.

"Eh? Daichan?" both of them was shocked to what they heard. Aomine was sure he was about to say that she was annoying but when he put the megaphone other words came out of his mouth.

"What the?" He looked at the megaphone. "What in the world is this megaphone?"

"Is that true Daichan?" asked Momoi.

"Never in my entire life would I want to date someone like you. You.. " Momoi grab the megaphone and put it again in front of his mouth "I like you okay, don't you get it?"

Momoi's face flustered. Their eyes locked with each other trying to read each thought.

"I did not mean that" said Aomine. "The megaphone said that but not me."

"I-I guess so." Momoi said while looking down. Aomine looked at his best friend. He wanted to deny the previous statement again but his heart was beating fast. He had no idea why those words came out now.

"I never want to date someone like you also…" he also placed the megaphone in front of her mouth while she was talking. "I like you too, you know."

Both of them looked away immediately_._

* * *

Momoi will never tell them what happened in that rooftop. She never imagined she would confess like that nor she would hear that Aomine feels the same way too. She got an idea to test if the megaphone really tells what really the person feels. She wanted to know if Aomine really mean what he said earlier.

She saw Tetsumi watching the practice match. She extended the item to Tetsumi. "Tetchan, will you please tell something using this megaphone? I just wanted to hear your voice louder than usual."

Everyone stole a glance from Tetsumi. They never heard a loud Tetsumi before. They are curious especially Aomine who is thinking what the pink haired girl trying to pull. Tetsumi raised a brow but she accepted it anyway.

"I really don't know what to say" She put the megaphone in her mouth. "I guess I'm happy everyone is here."

She said it with a straight and still emotionless face.

"Seems like it's not really true" Momoi said sadly. Aomine's face falls too.

"What is not true Momoi-san? I'm really happy we are complete today" Kuroko said to the pink-haired.

"No, not that. I mean. Nothing. Just forget about it." said Momoi still looking down.

"What is not true? Kurokocchi must be happy when she sees me at the practice" Kise said to them.

"I thought I heard she said she is happy to see US Ryota" Akashi corrected him.

"And I'm glad I met all of you." Kuroko added while using the megaphone

"Wow, Kurokocchi, I'm glad I met you too… " Momoi test the megaphone to Kise and place it in his front and to stop him also from hugging Tetsumi. ".. I hope the devil will stop torturing us now." Kise was shocked and looked at the megaphone.

Akashi looked at Kise. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing Akashicchi.." Kise said while waving his hands in denial but when he tried to speak again he unconsciously put the megaphone in his mouth.

"You heard me right_, shorty_" Kise's eyes widened. He wanted the ground to eat him alive instead of facing his short captain.

"Oh yeah I heard you right, you seems to be so happy with our practice that you will be staying for additional training right?" Akashi said while smiling evilly. Kise just cried in the corner of the gym.

Momoi held out her laughter. She looked at Aomine who is also looking at her. They understood what is happening but she wanted to test it a little more. So she snatched the microphone to Kise and handed it to Murasakibara.

"I'm tired with all this training. I just wanted to eat" Murasakibara said while using the megaphone.

"So Atsushi wants to join Ryota too" said Akashi while facing Murasakibara.

"Eh? I don't want to." Murasakibara unconsciously put the megaphone in his mouth "If I could not eat all the snacks later I will crush you Akachin" The statement irked the captain more.

"Give me my lucky item back, you are staining it all with your saliva" shouted Midorima.

Midorima looked at the megaphone. Oha Asa said it will increase his luck if he used it always. His teammates are all stupid to anger Akashi now he will torture them all. He could barely run after that punishment now he had to put up with another one.

"I hope you all rot in hell, especially you Akashi" Midorima was shocked again. He never would say that, at least not in Akashi's face. This is not definitely his day.

The red head smile's widened. He realized what Momoi is trying to do. "Give me that megaphone Shintarou" The green head could not do anything but hand him the item.

"Get back to practice, you imbecile beings." Akashi used the megaphone casually.

"Hmm.. it certainly not that interesting but I like it and I think I will use it till the end of our practice"

After the torture and hearing words they never knew they could hear from the red head, all generation of miracles are down in the floor. Midorima thought the two idiots are lucky they have limited understanding to all Akashi's words but his head is aching from all of it. Akashi seemed to be tired of toying his lucky item and handed it back to him.

He looked at Tetsumi who was handing towels and water to the other players. How he hated her frail body. Why would she join the basketball team looking like that? She is so weak and fragile yet she is helping the down and unconscious players to stand up.

Midorima's throat still felt dry even after drinking so he looked at Tetsumi. He thought she might not hear him because of his dry throat so he used his megaphone to ask her.

"Kuroko, can you hand me a bottle of water. And please stop touching those bastards they are staining your flawless skin."

All now looked at the green head but some are glaring.

"Eh? Midorimacchi is observing Kurokocchi's skin. Don't know you're such a pervert" said Kise obviously not wanting to hear other people complimenting his Kurokocchi.

"I am not." He used again the megaphone to shout to the not listening blonde. "Because I could never take my eyes off her."

Momoi silently laugh at the tsundere. Surely the megaphone passed the test. Akashi looks interested in what the green head is saying.

Kuroko looked at the green head and walked towards him. Midorima is blushing hard.

"Kuroko I did not mean that, really. I think someone is making a prank using this megaphone" he tried to deny it.

Kuroko handed him the bottle and did not say anything. Midorima drank all the water hoping to ease the hotness on his face. Kuroko is now looking directly at him. Those beautiful light blue orbs are making him blush more. He swallow the water hard and fast that the bottle is drained in a second.

"Do you want some more Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko. Midorima wanted to drink more and also he wanted her to stay out of his sight, so he agreed but when he tried to speak.

"Tetsumi, I could never compare you in any gems in the world. Something in your eyes wants me to look at it forever." Midorima said still using the megaphone.

"Midorimacchi did you eat something weird today? I think you needed to go home now." Kise said still not comfortable with the way Midorima state those cheesy lines.

"Midochin do you want to get crushed?" asked the purple giant.

"No, Kuroko I needed you by my side today" he said still not realizing what the megaphone is doing to him.

"Is that what Oha Asa said Midorima-kun" asked Kuroko.

"Yes but even without Oha Asa I would want to stay by your side. If possible as long as my breath last." Midorima said which earns some _ow_ from the other players.

Kuroko smiled at Midorima. Kuroko understood what the megaphone is doing. Momoi was amused but the red head captain thought otherwise.

"I,.. what the?" said Midorima who could not think properly now.

"Hey Midorima it's too much, put down your megaphone" commented Aomine.

Kuroko faced their captain "I have to go home early today, Akashi-kun. My mom needs my help." The captain nodded and let Kuroko change her clothes.

"I'm going home guys, thank you for your hard work today" said Kuroko after changing her clothes and arranging her things.

The others said their goodbyes to the teal head. Midorima will do that also but instead other words came out of his mouth.

"Before you go home, I just like to ask if you would like to come with me for a date tomorrow?" All eyes looked at the green head even an evil heterochromatic one.

Kuroko then faced the blushing green head and snatched the megaphone to him. "Of course Midorima-kun, I would love to" said Kuroko. The others are releasing dark aura.

Momoi is still amused from what's happening so she asked the green head. "Do you like Tetchan that much?"

Midorima then realized the megaphone is turning his words into what he really feels. _A truth megaphone,_ he thought. At this point there is no denying his feelings to the teal head.

"I.. she.. she's the only woman for me." he shyly said only to realized the megaphone is not turned on. The teal head must have turned it off when she snatched it in his hand. This earns more wailing with the other members. Momoi and Aomine is laughing now. Murasakibara crushed the food he was holding. Kise , unlike his usual self is emitting a dark aura. As for Akashi, the green head did not want to see him now.

Tetsumi walks towards the door but turn around to face the green head and smiled at him before vanishing to the door. The smile she rarely gives.

Midorima thought his horoscope for the day. Pain is still coming his way now that the Aquarius is gone. He asked himself if he will get home that day. Well at least he was still lucky that day.

* * *

Or not…

Next morning, Kuroko already prepared for their date but then receive a text from Midorima that he could not make it because of all the shouting he had done before that day and will have to take the whole day resting for his tonsillitis.

She was saddened by what she had read. She never knew that Midorima used too much of his voice in their practice but then she went home early and did not know what happens after that. She smiled at the thought that the members are working really hard for the team. She will have to go to the bookstore alone which she thought Midorima could help her find good books. She then heard a knock from her door. She opened it revealing a smirking red head holding of course a megaphone.

* * *

**A/n: I'm a failure. I got distracted while working and then this came up. I'm still not finish with the other story. I'm sorry, oh well I hope you enjoyed Shintarou's exposure here and I would like to explore Midorin and Fem Kuroko pairing too, probably in another series.**

**If you're wondering if Kuroko feels the same way to Midorin, the answer is no. But I wonder why would Akashi brings the megaphone to her. Did he wanted some confession? Hehehe. **

**Thanks for reading and if you would like to leave a review please do so. See you next story.**


End file.
